The United Tribes of Jur
History The United Tribes of Jur are a collection of barbarian tribes that inhabit the Jur Mountain Range west of Corovon. The tribes used to be splintered and fought among themselves before the Age of the Companions, but when the Companions came to the region, they won over and united the tribes, making a deal with them to defend the Jur Mountains for them. The Jur tribes, in exchange, gained access to trade goods that their tribes are unable to make themselves from Corovon. Over the centuries since, the United Tribes of Jur have repelled several threats that came from the west. And Corovon is a safer place because of their vigilance. Culture The Jur people live a life of hunter gatherers, as the Jur mountains are not particularly well suited for farming. Even so, some of the tribes keep herds of animals suited to mountain life like goats. Their technology is very primitive, and would be more akin to stone age if not for the trade they get from Corovon, as they do not have metallurgy. Their primary trade goods into Corovon are hides, herbs and the rare ore they discover in the Jur Mountains. Outsiders Outsiders are generally not welcome in the Jur Mountains, especially poachers and treasure hunters. They will allow traders passage, for a 'gift' in goods, and officials sent by the Corovon Council are usually welcome. Although most of the Jur people were born into their tribe, some of the tribes do allow an outsider who has proven himself to become an honorary member. Usually, this takes several great feats that would awe the tribe and their elder. Honorary members are treated with warmth by the tribe who acknowledged them, and respect by any other Jur Tribe, and have the freedom to hunt and prospect in the Jur Mountains so long as they share their bounty with the local tribe. The Sundered Any tribesman who leaves the Jur Mountains for civilization become the Sundered. They are usually not welcomed back into their or any other tribe of the Jur. However, they are given a modicum of respect and allowed in the Jur Mountains for important business only, and they are not allowed to hunt, forage, or prospect while in the mountains. Sundered are generally kept at arm's length, and no tribe would ever think of making a Sundered from another tribe an honorary member, as this would be the greatest insult to the original tribe in question. Governance The Jur barbarians live in small tribal groups, the smallest of them being around a score members, with the largest being less than two hundred strong. Each tribe is run by an elder, either a chief or a shaman, depending on the tribe. The elders meet once a month to decide on things like hunting grounds, defense of the Mountains, and trade. A representative from Corovon is usually present at these 'Meets', and it is not unknown for a 'Meet' to come to blows. The Tribes of Jur Over the centuries the tribes of Jur have undergone some changes. Whether it was for survival, politics, or other reason, some tribes have merged, while others have become extinct. There currently remains thirteen tribes of the Jur Mountains. The largest of these tribes is the Boneshaker tribe, a mix of orcs and half orcs. Originally, the Boneshaker tribe were two separate tribes, but merged a century from a marriage between an orc chieftess and a young half orc witchdoctor. It was not entirely a peaceful affair, but in the end, the union formed the strongest and largest tribe of the Jur Mountains. Apart from the Boneshaker, several prominent tribes are the Wildclaw, the Windhunter, the Sunscorch, and the Elk tribes. All of these tribes were present for the first Meet of Year 1 according to official Corovon records. Of particular interest is the Wildclaw tribe, a halfling tribe that is also the most warlike of the tribes. The chieftess of the tribe, Sunya Wildmane, slew the official sent by Corovon during the winter meet previous to this because he refused to accept her 'invitation' to a duel. It was recently discovered that the Skadi tribe has been working with the frost giants and ice trolls of Jur Peaks, presumably to destroy the Jur tribes and attack Corovon itself. Their plans were foiled, but the Skaldi tribe is still at large.Category:Organization Category:Locations Category:NPC Factions